lamulana2fandomcom-20200214-history
Immortal Battlefield
!!Temp. note: Activate all dais before flooding, will give you an advantage, not a lockout!! *Grail Tablet (G-3) *Entrances and Exits: **D-1: Annwfn (C-5), one-way only from Annwfn. **E-1: Annwfn (E-5), one-way only. **H-2: Gate of the Dead (C-4). Whip the wall just under the platform in (One up from Grail Tablet) and use the Grapple Claw to make it into the room. Or, step on the floor switch from the left side of the room, making your way all the way around to it. requires 2 guardians killed **D-7: Icefire Treetop (C-1), place a weight on the dais from above to open this shortcut. **A-6: Roots of Yggdrasil (G-1) **B-7: Takamagahara Shrine (D-1), Requires 3 Guardians defeated. *Guardian: Jormungand *Subbosses: Cetus (Same room as Peibalusa), Svipdagr (H-6), Ratatoskr (C-3) **Fairy Spawns: (E-2) Treasures Kosugi Research Papers FILE 02 *Location: (D-1) Earth Spear *Location: (C-1) **Push the block onto the switch using the Glove. Climb the ladder it creates and step on the switch to reveal the Earth Spears. Gale Fibula *Location: (B-2) **Drop an Earth Spear on the switch from the top-right of the room. Push the block onto the switch using the Glove. Jump through the invisible wall on the top-left and jump over the pit trap right next to the chest. Kosugi Research Papers FILE 03 and FILE 04 *Location: (E-3) Map *Location: (F-2) **Place a weight on the nearby dais to open the chest. Chakram *Location: (I-6) **Break the Life Seal and use the Gale Fibula to reveal a switch in the inaccessible floor. Hit the switch using an Earth Spear and work your way up to the top of the room. Throw a Rolling Shuriken across the ground and step on the upper floor switch simultaneously as the Rolling Shuriken hits the lower switch. Sacred Orb *Location: (F-6) **Break the Life Seal to open the chest. Totem Pole *Location: (D-2) **Jump into the wall on the left at (E-2) to break the Life Seal at (D-2). Then, make your way around to the top of (D-2) and use the Gale Fibula to dash past the trap. Place a weight on the dais above the chest to unlock it. Ice Cloak *Location: (G-4) **Next to the chest is a breakable wall. Behind that wall is Life Sigil that has to be broken. Unknown Chest *Location: (B-4) **Break the Life Seal by climbing up from the ladder on the left. To get to the chest, (Maybe you have to use the time wheel thing later on? We'll see...) Dinosaur Figure *Location: (F-7) **Break the statue in the upper left corner either with flares or the Rapier. Chain Whip *Location: (C-6) **First, use the hotspring in Icefire Treetop or have enough health to survive a short lava swim. Next, back in (C-6), push the lower block left off the edge. Crawl on top of the block and push it onto the left switch. Jump from the middle platform to get to and cross the lava. Go down the ladder and push the other block onto the switch on the right. Finally, jump down the pit on the left of the room to get to (C-7), and climb back up the ladder to get to the Chain Whip. Kosugi Research Papers FILE 05 *Location: (C-5) Kosugi Research Papers FILE 06 *Location: (A-6) =Mjolnir *Location: (E-5) **Defeat Jormungand and open the chest. Puzzles C-2 Shortcut to D-2 *Location: (D-2) **Place a weight on the dais at the bottom-left of (D-2). It will unlock the path to (C-2), creating a shortcut. F-7 Shortcut to F-8 *Location: (F-7) **Place a weight on the dais at the bottom of the water using the Anchor. Get to F-6 Flood the room by pressing the floor switch at (F-1), entering (F-1) from the bottom-right. Get to the Backside Tablet *Location: (D-6) **At (D-5), whip the bottom-right wall from the right side. Fall through the floor it reveals. Maybe a shortcut? *Location: (D-4) **Come back with the Life Seal. It's on the right side, not the left. Maybe related to Ankh? *Location: (E-6) **Witness the mural in the background going up off the screen. B-6 Shortcut *Location: (B-6) **Break the Birth Seal at (B-6). Life Seal blocking way *Location: (G-7) **Access it from entrance in Icefire Treetop Hidden path *Location: (F-7) **Access it from entrance in Icefire Treetop Moon Mantra *Location: (E-7) **Access see Hidden path; Cast Sun Mantra to receive the Moon Mantra Revealing Jormungand's Ankh *Location: (C-3) **You need the Dinosaur Figure to enter those circular doors. Follow the way behind the door and talk to the NPC. The Ankh will be at (E-5) =Jormungand Battle: Starting your vehicle *Location: Guardian fight **You need the Pochette Key to start your vehicle and the fight. Traps Crushers *Location: (E-3) **Run past them using the Gale Fibula. Do a jump start to avoid the first few switches to have enough time to make it across. Glossary Cetus *Location: (G-1) **Make your way around the map to step on the floor switch at the bottom-right of (F-1), then swim to it. Shops Peibalusa *Location: One screen to the right of Kosugi Research Papers FILE 02 **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins **Earth Spear Ammo - 10 for 20 Coins **Race Scanner - 80 Coins Haja *Location: (G-4) **Use a spear to hit the switch, then pay him 30G to use the healing spa. Hiro Roderick *Location: (G-6) **Weights - 5 for 10 Coins **Flare Gun Ammo - 10 for 40 Coins **Harp - 1000 Coins NPCs Kubera *Location: Same location as Gale Fibula Mulbruk *Location: (G-3) Soma *Location: (F-2) Yama *Location: (E-6) **Challenge of the Underworld is the Eternal Prison. **You cannot reach Hel without knowing the proper path, but there's an alternative path. ***Cross the River Styx with a "small key" in hand. Then move onto Gnipahellir. **You'll be rewarded with a strong weapon. Mummy Casket *Location: (G-7) **Doesn't say anything...? There's a "film recording" light shining at the room.